Selections of the above named type are known. Consequently, numerous brake manufacturers and distributors are offering brakes which are intended for different application fields and/or vehicle types. Whilst the calipers of these brakes are frequently identical, the brakes in the respective brake shafts inside the caliper are different. Brake shafts can consequently differ from each other, for example, in that they result in different transmission ratios when the brake is actuated. These different transmission ratios, but also other differences, are decisive whether the brake is suited for a specific field of application and/or for a specific type of vehicle. Because both brake shafts are suitable in terms of their design to interact with the specific caliper, i.e. they can theoretically both serve for applying the brake, it will not be conspicuous during the assembly of the brake if an incorrect brake shaft is installed for the intended field of application.
all in accordance with embodiments of the present disclosure.